


Drunk Texts and Midnight Snacks

by EllenOfOz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Drunk Dean Winchester, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Touch-Starved Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenOfOz/pseuds/EllenOfOz
Summary: Cas is just trying to get his paper finished, but a certain best friend of his keeps sending him texts from the campus bar. When Dean’s texts abruptly stop, Cas reluctantly goes to check on him.





	Drunk Texts and Midnight Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> This little story was plot bunnied by my dear friend WaywardJenn and I after a certain other dear friend of ours (*cough*TrenchcoatBaby) went out on the town with no phone battery and left us mother hens to worry. 
> 
> This one’s for all our trashcan babes <3 
> 
> (Incidentally, TrenchcoatBaby has a new Destiel WIP out, [No Man’s Land](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096402). Go check it out, it’s gonna be freaking amazing!)
> 
> Image in the header is by [Kelly Sikkema](https://unsplash.com/photos/6Mi2HtF6quM?utm_source=unsplash&utm_medium=referral&utm_content=creditCopyText) on Unsplash.

The phone buzzed, lighting up with a message.

Unfortunately, the light caught Castiel in the corner of his eye, completely derailing his train of thought. He sat back in his chair, rubbing his eyes with aching fingers. He was never gonna get this paper finished.

He glanced over at the phone where he had tossed it on his bed, but the screen was dark again. He shook his head, trying to regain focus. His American Lit paper wasn't due until tomorrow night, but if he didn't get the bulk of it done tonight, he'd be in a bad place tomorrow. He glanced over his notes on Hemingway, trying to find his way back into the essay.

He tried to ignore the phone for a while, but the unread message was burning a hole in his brain. _Shit_. He shouldn't look at it, but now that he knew it was there, he was never gonna be able to concentrate.

He glanced over at the phone just as it lit up again, the message appearing for a few seconds on the screen:

 

_Dean Winchester: duuuuude_

 

Castiel sighed. That was the last thing he needed right now—drunken texts from his best friend. Dean had gone out with a few others tonight, and despite his reassurance that he was on top of his assessment, Cas couldn't help but worry about him. Especially if he was drunk enough to be sending texts.

Castiel glared at the phone, willing himself not to pick it up, when it lit up again.

 

_Dean Winchester: answr meeee pls_

 

Jesus, they'd only gone out what, an hour ago? Cas glanced at the time on his computer screen, his eyes widening when he realised it was already eleven. If Dean was planning to function in class tomorrow he’d better wind it up.

He picked up the phone, unlocking it and reading through the messages.

 

_Dean Winchester: Cas, come on, you need to come out. Fuck your assignment._

_Dean Winchester: Dude, come on, this place is dead. Reply quickly, my phones only on 21%_

 

Castiel rolled his eyes at that. Dean spent so much time looking at his phone during the day but he only ever charged it while he slept. Heading out with a low battery was par for the course. He continued reading.

 

_Dean Winchester: Cas, a bunch of third year physio students just walked in. Place is heaving now. Must be a nice guy here for you somewhre ;)_

_Dean Winchester: Just saw a guy who looked just like Garth! Wasn't him but he tried to ask me to dance xD_

_Dean Winchester: Dude where r you? Cm on, I need you_

 

Cas’ heart gave a sad little lurch. Drunk Dean was pretty needy, but he was sure that Dean didn't need him in the same way that he needed, or wanted, Dean. He'd been hopelessly in love with his best friend for nearly three years now, and the fact that Dean was as straight as an arrow was a constant ache in his chest.

The last two messages were the ones he'd already seen on the screen, so he tapped out a quick reply.

 

_11:05: Dean, you know this lit paper is due. Get yrself home if you're going to class tomorrow_

 

He typed “xx” after the message, then reconsidered and deleted the addition before sending it. He sometimes sent kisses to their other friends like Charlie or Meg, but he was definitely too chickenshit to send something like that to Dean.

He locked the phone and dropped it back on the bed, but before he could even turn back to his computer, the screen lit up again with a reply.

 

_Dean Winchester: Hey thre you are_

_Dean Winchester: Cas there ws a guy here he was sonice but he was you_

 

Cas blinked at the screen, confused. Another message popped up that made something lurch in his chest.

 

_Dean Winchester: want you_

_Dean Winchester: fuck_

_Dean Winchester: WASN’T you_

 

Ice spread through Cas’ stomach. He had no idea what Dean was getting at, but this sort of crap had been happening more lately. He didn’t want to distance himself from Dean, but when his heart was being crushed on a regular basis, it was almost more than he could bear.

He carefully typed out a reply, not wanting to sound like that nagging friend.

 

_11:14: Go home, Dean. I’ll see you in the morning._

 

He locked the phone and threw it back to the bed, resolutely turning away. He had to get some work done, or he’d be stuck writing most of his discussion tomorrow.

Ten minutes later, he was still staring at the blinking cursor on his screen. It just wasn’t fair. Two and a half years living in the same student accommodation as Dean Winchester, countless other nights out, and watching Dean hook up with others, and Dean himself had no idea that Cas had been pining over him the entire time. And even though Dean was his best friend, he couldn’t reveal his feelings and risk losing their friendship. So he said nothing.

He sighed again, and moved from his desk chair over to the bed, a distance of barely a few feet in the cramped room. There were more unread messages on his phone when he unlocked it.

 

_Dean Winchester: okay okay I'm home_

_Dean Winchester: cas come over i gotta tell you a thing_

_Dean Winchester: yr my best friend in the world_

 

Cas smiled. Dean was such an affectionate drunk. He just wished it didn’t hurt so much.

 

_Dean Winchester: but I'm gonna do something I k light ragey on the journey_

_Dean Winchester: jesus autocorrect haha_

_Dean Winchester: I might regret in the morning_

_Dean Winchester: fuck I'm hungry_

_Dean Winchester: gonna cook something_

_Dean Winchester: Cas?_

 

Castiel blinked at the screen. Dean had sent all those messages in just a few minutes, then nothing for the last five.

 

_11:29: Dean? Are you okay?_

 

He waited for as long as he dared. When Dean decided to “cook”, he could mean anything from something as simple as a sandwich, to a complete roast dinner (although doing that in the communal kitchen might be difficult). If Dean had started cooking while drunk...he could end up burning the whole building down.

Still no reply. Cas looked back to his laptop, wondering if he could make himself stop worrying long enough to get back to work.

His gaze wandered over the photos blu-tacked to the wall above his desk. He'd printed them out just a few weeks ago when he'd needed something to keep him motivated through his final semester. They featured groups of various friends, Meg, Charlie, Benny. One included Sam after he had started here earlier this year.

His favourite photo among them, though, was one of him and Dean, taken in the campus bar where Dean had been tonight. He had his arm around Dean’s shoulders and they were both smiling softly. It was the night Cas had realised he was in love with his best friend, and the photo invoked that bittersweet evening.

He checked the time on the laptop. Ten minutes since the last message. He sighed. That was it, he was gonna have to go check on him.

He closed his laptop lid with a snap and stood up, stretching his arms above his head. Out in the corridor, the building was quiet, kinda expected for midnight on a Thursday. He stopped briefly outside Dean’s door, five doors down from his, to tap lightly on it. When there was no reply, he kept heading towards the lift, his stomach clenching tighter.

The lift reached the second floor and the door opened with a ping. A few late-night studiers were scattered around the communal lounge areas, but they didn’t look disturbed, and Cas couldn’t smell any smoke coming from the kitchen so he took that as a good sign.

The kitchen was empty apart from someone sitting slumped over at one of the long tables. Castiel walked closer, smiling at the sandy-haired head resting on flannel-covered forearms.

“Dean?” he asked quietly as he approached, then had to hold in a fond chuckle as he took in the food on the table. Dean had obviously been in the middle of his midnight snack. A plastic box of cold, cooked spaghetti sat by one hand, and the other rested on a packet of tortillas. Cas wondered if Dean had actually managed to eat any of the noodle tacos before passing out. As it was he was lying on his arms, snoring softly.

Castiel gently brushed his fingers through Dean's hair, something he would never dream of doing if Dean was conscious. He put his hand on Dean's shoulder, then leaned down until his mouth was by Dean’s ear.

“Come on, Dean. Wake up.”

Dean stirred with a snort, blinking against the harsh kitchen lights and swallowing a few times, smacking his lips like he was parched. “Cas? There you are...” he mumbled, rubbing at his face.

Cas nodded, grabbing the noodle taco supplies and dumping them back in the fridge, despite Dean’s protests.

“Come on, let’s get you home.” He approached Dean again, holding out a hand to help him up.

Dean smiled, his eyes bloodshot and mostly closed. “You gonna take me home, Cas? Tuck me in?” He chuckled suggestively.

Cas just rolled his eyes. Dean stumbled slightly as he got his feet under him, so Cas put Dean’s arm over his shoulders, supporting him across his back. His face was suddenly close to Dean’s, who huffed out a short laugh, and Cas had to turn his face away from the smell of beer and whatever else Dean had been drinking. Determined, he leant down to grab Dean's leather jacket off the bench, then started shuffling Dean along towards the elevators, drawing a few curious glances from the other students on the floor, but no remarks.

When the elevator doors closed, Cas leaned Dean against one mirrored wall and pressed the fifth floor button.

Dean looked up at him with glazed eyes, smiling lazily. “Your eyes are… they’re the most…” He trailed off again, listing to the side.

“Riiight. Thanks, Dean.” Cas pat him on the shoulder, pushing him back to upright in the process.

They shuffled out of the elevator at their floor, and Cas quickly picked Dean’s back pocket for his wallet and phone. “Just need to open the door. Come on, nearly there.”

“Cas, you’re the best. Alwaysh taking care of... of me. What would I do…”

He leaned into Cas abruptly and lolled his head over until Cas looked at him in surprise, their noses half an inch apart. Dean opened his mouth and said quietly, “I love you.”

Cas just stared at him, eyebrows raised. Where on earth was this coming from? He needed to get Dean inside before he puked out here. He looked back down to Dean’s wallet to try to liberate his keycard faster. “Yeah, okay, I get it. I love you too.”

“Oh shit! I washn’t supposed to say that! Shupposed to be a secret. Fucking… what have I…?” Cas’ eyes widened again as Dean started taking loud, hicupping breaths. Was he crying? He didn’t think so, just panicking.

“Come on, Dean.” He swiped Dean’s keycard across the door and opened it, practically dragging the distraught Dean into his own room.

Dean shuffled over and sat heavily on the edge of his bed, then pitched sideways to land on his pillow, his booted feet still on the floor.

Cas closed the door behind him and sighed. How did he always end up taking care of Dean like this? He carefully shied away from what Dean had been saying out in the corridor just now, and knelt down on the floor to start untying Dean’s boots. Dean stopped whatever crying-hiccups he’d had earlier, and was now just repeating, “‘m sorry, Cas. Sorry. So sorry.”

Castiel gritted his teeth and removed the boots, setting them to one side. He drew the line at touching Dean’s dirty socks though, so he lifted Dean’s legs up to the bed. Dean rolled over to his side, continuing his muttered apologies.

Castiel huffed, annoyed now. Why was he doing that? “It’s okay, Dean. You’re gonna be fine.”

“Cas?” Dean looked up at him with suddenly clear eyes.

Cas blinked at the moment of lucidity. “Yes?”

“Don’t go. Stay with me?” Dean looked so tired and lost.

Dean was an affectionate and tactile drunk. Cas knew it was mostly due to him growing up with only his dad, who didn’t encourage physical affection. Dean had told him so, several times over the years, usually after a few drinks. He needed reassurance at his most vulnerable, and how could Cas call himself his best friend if he wasn’t willing to do that? No matter how much it broke his heart.

Chest constricting, Cas climbed onto the bed next to Dean and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. “Of course I’ll stay for a little while.” Once he was leaning back against the headboard, Dean slung an arm over his legs and rested his forehead against the side of Cas’ hip.

“Please don’t throw up on me,” Cas whispered as he lightly ran his fingers through Dean’s hair again.

Dean gave one of the most content sounds Cas had ever heard him make—a long sigh—and fell asleep.

Cas watched him for a moment, tingling radiating out from where Dean’s arm was slung over his legs. He was never going to be able to get up and out of here now without waking Dean, was he? He shifted experimentally on the bed and Dean’s arm tightened. Cas sighed again, leaning his head against the wall behind him, his eyes closed.

What was he doing here, honestly? He was on a bed, in his best friend’s room, basically cuddling him. Dean was gonna freak out when he woke up. Maybe he could wait a few minutes until Dean was in a deeper sleep, then try to leave. He really needed to get the paper finished.

He’d just wait a few minutes.

 

***

 

Dean dreamed that he was safe and warm, but there was something he had forgotten. Something important, and he couldn’t work out what it could be.

He woke up with a start. He was in his own bed, but there was a warm body beside him. How had he got here?

He shifted, and regretted it. His face was smooshed into his pillow and his mouth tasted like ash. When he opened his eyes, he had to blink, then rub his eyes with one hand to focus, then he was suddenly fully awake.

Cas was here. Lying on his bed, fully clothed, sound asleep. His tousled head was resting on the pillow next to Dean's, and Dean’s arm… holy shit, Dean's arm had, up until very recently, been resting across Cas’ waist.

He didn't dare move. What had happened? Just how much had he had to drink, anyway? He didn’t feel too bad, considering he couldn't remember getting here from the campus bar. Considering they both still had their clothes on, he guessed nothing too embarrassing had happened. He was pretty sure Cas had had a paper to finish last night—what the hell was he doing here?

Gingerly sitting up, he rubbed at his face again, wincing at a sharp pain behind his eyes.

He felt marginally better after taking the world's longest piss and washing his face, then brushing his teeth and popping a couple of aspirin. When he left the bathroom, he froze with one hand on the door. Cas was sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing his eyes much like Dean had been doing a few minutes earlier. He glanced up, locking eyes with Dean.

Dean could hardly draw breath. It was hard enough to look his friend in the eye on a daily basis, but when he had just slept in Dean's bed, with his sleep-soft features and fucking bed head… Dean swallowed heavily and tried to ignore the tightness in his jeans that had only been getting worse since he woke up. He looked completely fucking gorgeous, and it was completely unfair. Because he knew that Cas was completely uninterested in anything remotely sexual. Certainly not with him.

Over the years they'd known each other, Dean had tried to be his wingman, introducing him to girls, a few guys, even trying to hook him up with one of their professors. Cas had made friends with a few of them and they all tried to forget the embarrassment of the professor episode, but never dated anyone. Dean had stopped trying earlier that year. He was fairly, like 99 percent sure the guy just wasn’t interested in relationships at all.

“Mornin’ sunshine,” he murmured, not wanting to startle Cas. He didn't move.

“Hello, Dean. How are you feeling?” Cas said with a small smile, stretching his arms above his head so that his t shirt rode up at the waist and flashed a sliver of skin and a sharp hipbone, and Dean’s spirit nearly left his body.

Cas dropped his arms again and stood up, and Dean remembered to breathe again. He cleared his throat awkwardly and managed to get out, “Uh, pretty good, considering.”

Cas have him a dubious eyebrow. “You sure? You were pretty out of it.”

“I was?” Dean shook himself out of his daze. “Yeah, guess I was. How'd you end up in here? Didn't you have work to do?”

Cas winced. “I still do. You kept texting me all night.” He shrugged. “I was worried.”

“Oh. How did you even get in here?”

Cas smirked. It was barely there, but Dean caught it on the corner of his mouth. “Dean, you passed out in the kitchen. Don't you remember any of it?”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh, no. You brought me back up here?” At Cas’ nod, he grinned. “Thanks.”

Cas huffed a short laugh. “How are you fine this morning? You were so far gone, you talked my ear off the whole way up here.”

Dean could feel the blood draining from his face. “I did, huh? What was I talking about?” _Shit, shit, please nothing too embarassing…_

Cas looked down to find his phone, slipping it back into his pocket. “I should probably go. This paper's due at five.” He avoided Dean's eyes as he turned for the door, taking the three steps over to it. The student apartments really didn't have room to swing a cat.

 _Crap_. He'd said something, hadn't he? He reached out and put a hand on Cas’ arm, just as Cas put his other hand on the door handle. “Cas, wait up. I didn't mean to say anything. It's just something I noticed when you… When you weren't interested in any of the people I tried to set you up with.” Cas’ eyebrows rose again and he opened his mouth to say something, but Dean continued, cutting him off. “It's totally fine, y’know, no matter what. If you're not interested in… in that, with anyone. I understand. Actually, no, I don't understand, because I love sex, it's great. But if you aren't into it, that's cool. You're my best friend, and I'll respect your sexuality.”

Cas was starting at Dean with a baffled look on his face. His eyebrows furrowed, he opened his mouth again, then shut it again, then eventually said, “What?”

Dean blinked at him. “What?”

“What the hell are you talking about, Dean?” Cas was looking at him like he had grown an extra head or something.

Dean's mind blanked out. Crap. “Uh...What did I say last night?”

“You…you told me you loved me.”

Dean's heart skipped a beat, perhaps several beats. He had been repressing those feelings for two years now, just so this sort of crap wouldn't happen.

“Then you got all upset and kept repeating that you shouldn't have told me.” Cas’ gaze was softer now.

Dean couldn't seem to form any kind of answer to deny it. “Oh.” He swallowed.

Cas took a step towards him. “You meant platonically, like in a best friend way, right?”

Dean gave probably the most awkward laugh he'd ever produced. “Yeah, that's what I meant, sure.”

Cas eyed him dubiously again. “Why the hell do you think I'm not interested in sex, anyway?”

Dean rubbed at his eyes again. He needed painkillers, or caffeine, or both before having this conversation. “Well, you…you never…date anyone, or agree with me when I call people hot, or anything. I just assumed—”

Cas’ look was hard. “Dean, you of all people should know not to assume anything about anyone. You never asked me, or I would have told you that I'm not interested in those others because…” He took a breath and looked away. “There's only one person I‘m…I’m interested in.”

Dean's mouth fell open, and an awful hollow feeling spread through his chest. Cas was in love with someone else? Had been all this time? “Really? Who is it? Is it Alfie?”

Cas looked up, then stepped forward and took Dean's hand. He spoke softly, “No, dumbass. It's you, Dean. It's always been you. Although I'm reconsidering, now that you suggested I was into Alfie—”

As Cas spoke, a strange white heat overcame Dean. It started in his chest and moved up until he felt his head might explode, then spread outwards until his fingers tingled. He couldn't stand it anymore. He lurched forward, silencing Cas with his mouth. He pushed Cas backwards a few steps until he was against the back of the door, licking into his mouth. The fact that Cas was responding just as enthusiastically made all the heat rush to his groin, and Cas’ hand racing up and pulling at a handful of his hair made him moan in a way that he wasn’t sure he’d ever heard outside of porn. The noise that Cas made in return, though, made Dean pull back to look at him—his gorgeous friend who, up until now, he had been sure wasn’t interested in a relationship with anyone, let alone him.

“Cas, are you sure this—”

“Shh.” Cas pushed his fingers briefly against Dean’s mouth before he trailed a hot line of kisses up Dean’s neck, mouthing along his jawline. Whispering with his lips dragging across the rough stubble near Dean’s ear, “You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to do exactly this.” He pulled Dean’s hair again, his warm breath ghosting over Dean’s ear as his lips trailed lightly over it, sending a shiver down Dean’s spine.

Dean bucked his hips forward, pressing Cas into the door behind him. He gasped out Cas’ name as he felt the hard line inside his jeans, and he pushed forward again, seeking friction on his own cock. He nearly reached down to palm at Cas through his jeans, but pulled up when he managed to remember that this was all very new to them. Instead, he placed his palm on Cas’ cheek, kissing him sweetly on the lips, and pulled back so they could lock eyes.

“Cas, I don’t want to rush you with this, but—”

“Take your damn pants off,” Cas growled, and Dean nearly came right then. He barely had enough time to pop the button on his jeans before Cas pushed him backwards until he was sitting on his bed, Cas’ own pants already at his feet. Cas grabbed the bottom of his t shirt and the sight of his bare stomach punched the air right out of Dean. How was this happening?

Dean threw off his t shirt and shimmied out of his jeans, then froze at the sight of Cas’ full, rock-hard cock in front of his face. He licked his lips as Cas stepped towards him, but as Cas reached out to push him back onto the bed, Dean leaned forward and took the tip of Cas’ cock into his mouth. Cas gasped as he swirled his tongue around his head, then let out a breathy moan as Dean grabbed his hips and pulled him into his throat. Cas was huge, and it had been a long time since he’d sucked anyone’s cock, but it didn’t take him long to get back into the rhythm of it. It had obviously been a while for Cas as well, because before long he was gasping, “Dean, Dean! You need to…”

Cas abruptly snatched his hips back, making Dean try to chase after his cock again, but Cas pushed him back until he was lying back on his bed. Cas climbed on top of him, and Dean swallowed nervously at the sight of Cas’ dark and hungry eyes. When Cas thrust his hips forward so that their cocks rubbed together, Dean found himself throwing his head back and crying out as white sparks burst in his vision.

It only took a few more thrusts before Cas was gasping and coming all over Dean’s stomach, and Dean following a short time later. Cas kissed him through the high, then flopped down next to him and pulled back to look at Dean with wide eyes, his breathing heavy.

Dean smiled. “How have we not done this before?”

“Because we’re idiots?” Cas rested his head on the meat of Dean’s shoulder, pressing kisses to his skin there.

“So, not averse to sex, then?”

Cas looked up again, giving Dean a flat look. “No. I just haven’t wanted anyone but you—since we met, in fact.”

Dean leaned down to kiss him again. “Why didn’t you say something sooner?”

“Well, you were straight.”

Dean snorted. “I promise, I’m really not.”

“I guess my gay-dar failed me, then.”

“Guess so.”

They lay quietly for a few minutes, trading kisses and shy fingertip-touches, then Castiel sighed and sat up, reaching over to Dean’s desk to fetch a few tissues. “I really do need to go write this fucking paper. I’m sorry.” He wiped the drying mess up from their stomachs, then leaned back down for a lingering kiss.

Dean licked his lips, appreciating the view as Cas stood up, then walked into the bathroom to dispose of the tissues and wash his hands. He came back in and bent over to pick up his clothes and the air was sucked out of Dean’s lungs again. He kicked himself all over again at all their wasted time—he could have been enjoying Cas’ lean lines for months already. Cas kept glancing at him as he did his reverse-strip-tease, and Dean suspected he was having similar thoughts.

Dean grinned. He really didn’t want to let Cas out of his sight. Cas pulled his shirt on over his head as Dean said, “I’ll come up in a little while. Work fast.”

“Sure.” Cas raised one eyebrow and Dean pulled him down to meet his lips again. “Aren’t you going to class?”

Dean glanced at his watch. He’d already missed one class, but he could probably make the second. “Yeah, maybe. Not sure how much learning i’ll be doing though.”

Cas chuckled, and Dean’s heart nearly exploded at the warmth in his eyes as he gently brought Dean’s hand to his lips. “I’ll miss you, too.” He dragged his hand away from Dean’s, and left.

Dean lay back against his pillow, feeling like he might float away.

Suddenly the last few weeks of term were looking brighter.


End file.
